


The Past Is Often Dwelled Upon (Even When We Aren't Aware)

by orphan_account



Series: Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Top!Soo, a/b/o au, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through sleep we find peace, and through peace we find happiness. Jongin finds his happiness, but it's all around when he's awake. </p>
<p>(Kink Square: Knotting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Is Often Dwelled Upon (Even When We Aren't Aware)

**Author's Note:**

> This should have been like 6-10k, but since it's midnight and I'm tired af, it's 2.5k.

As an omega in an Alpha’s world, the only one who Jongin could trust was  
Junmyeon, a gentle, soft alpha with a heart of gold. He had feared Junmyeon at first, as any smart omega would fear an unknown alpha, but Junmyeon’s kindness and lack of malicious intentions soon had Jongin warming up to him. The boy opened his heart and spilled his soul to the alpha, and when Junmyeon learned of his passionate love of dancing, he had immediately insisted that Jongin join the dance classes held after school hours. The classes were open to the general public, and that fact had Jongin weary of it, but eventually he caved and said yes. He'd never regretted the decision. 

Never… Up until the moment when he walked into class one day after coming directly from P.E and noticed that someone new had joined the class. The boy was small, a couple inches shorter than Jongin at least, his body seemed to be filled out nicely, but was swamped in hoody five sizes too big, so it was hard to tell. What really caught Jongin’s attention were the piercings lining one ear, the colorful patches of ink that winked at him whenever the boy started stretching and his hoody danced up to expose his body, and the bright, blood-red hair styled to one side and hanging almost over one eye. Dread settled over him like a blanket.

It was only in that one moment that Jongin regretted taking the class. Because (a) the new person was undeniably hot, (b) the new person was, without a doubt, Do Kyungsoo, the school’s famous bad boy, and © Jongin didn't want to be pumping out pheramones through the whole class if Kyungsoo turned out to be anything higher than a mid-level beta. 

Now, Jongin took scent suppressants, and his friends took scent suppressants, and practically everyone that Jongin knew took scent suppressants, so it shouldn't have surprised him too much when he snuck close enough to gather a sniff of Kyungsoo and there was no scent to catch. It both saddened Jongin and made him infinitely more curious about this person. However, he was caught mid-sniff by dark, chocolate brown eyes and Jongin’s heart jumped into his throat, embarrassment causing his face to burn. He had literally just been caught sniffing the guy, and all he could do was stand there; frozen, and blink.

One perfectly manicured brow raised in question and surprise and Jongin realized that he was standing way too close to be deemed appropriate, and there was no way that he would be able to talk himself out of the really weird position that he had found himself in. Thankfully he didn't have to, because God seemed to feel bad for him and sent Yixing in just then to tell everyone (since when had the room started filling up with people?) to stretch and get ready for class. 

So Jongin does that, silently sending thanks into the sky. He sheds his loose hoody, leaving him in a thin tank top and basketball shorts. His arms were exposed and his legs were exposed and Jongin felt a swell of pride when he looked back and caught the sexy boy very obviously checking him out. 

Jongin was tempted to send him a smug, flirtatious grin, to try to taunt him in the “look but don't touch” way and see if he would fluster, but the other boy had shed his hoody as well and all of Jongin’s thoughts flew entirely out of the window when he saw the body that had been hidden beneath deceptive cotton. 

Kyungsoo’s whole body was rippling muscle, the t-shirt he was wearing was stretched taut over his chest, the peaks of perky nipples incredibly obvious, his arms looked like he could bend an iron bar without breaking a sweat. Jongin's eyes lingered on his thick thighs, tongue darting out to lick his lips when they flexed, and then Jongin’s eyes moved just a little bit up, regardless of how much he knew he'd regret it. And regret it he did. He knew that he would never be able to get the image out of his mind, because the pouch of the red-haired boy’s pants was filled out almost to obscene levels and Jongin could tell that it wasn't because the man was turned on. 

A quiet cough was what broke him out of his stupor and he looked up to find the red-haired asshole smirking at him with a cat-that-just-cornered-the-canary-and-now-he's-gonna-devour-him look that sent a thrill of heat up Jongin’s spine. He was mortified. He had literally just been staring at this guy’s dick, like, very obviously staring at his dick. And Jongin would put money on the fact that he probably looked two seconds away from salivating. 

The class started thankfully, once again saving Jongin from more humiliation. But he could feel a heated stare on the back of his neck, and an unfortunate, embarrassing dampness between his asscheeks. So maybe Jongin had a little crush on SM High’s infamous bad boy? And maybe he had been drooling after him for the past year? And maybe he had never expected Kyungsoo to join his class. And he most definitely had never seen Kyungsoo’s crotch up close before. He had heard rumors… And just the thought of what others had said made Jongin flush visibly. 

Dancing was easy on most days, easy to escape into. But just then Jongin couldn't focus on anything except for Kyungsoo behind him and the eyes that he couldn't meet in the mirror in front of them. But when he looked, he could see Kyungsoo’s eyes on his ass and he felt a little better known for that he wasn't the only one affected. 

Class ended in a hurry and more than one of the dancers seemed to gasp in air as they left the room, something that Jongin found peculiar, the class hadn't been that exhausting, he wasn't even really tired. 

“Hey, you two, do me a favor and keep the pheramone levels to a minimum” Yixing asked gently. “You were choking the rest of the students.” 

It took a moment for Jongin to realize that Yixing was addressing him and Kyungsoo, as the only students remaining, and when he realized what Yixing was implying he nearly shrieked, his whole body flushing tomato red with humiliation. “W-was I doing that?” He wheezed, wishing to die when Yixing nodded an affirmative.

“Oh my god, I'm so sorry!” Jongin apologized, completely forgetting about Kyungsoo’s presence. “I can't smell anything, I must have accidentally taken Jongdae’s suppressants or something!”

“It's okay, Jongin, just try not to do it again.” Yixing answered firmly, patting his shoulder as he passed him. “And that goes for you too, Kyungsoo.” 

Jongin stiffened, remembering the other boy and peeking over his shoulder at him. Kyungsoo was smirking at him, and the sound of the door closing behind Yixing had the smirk turn into a full-blown shit eating grin. Jongin wouldn't deny that he felt very trapped under the intense gaze, even though he was noticeably bigger than the other boy. 

“I wondered why you didn't seem to be affected by my scent,” the red-haired boy murmured, suddenly pushing into Jongin’s space, crowding him up against the wall. The closeness and the heat of the body almost pressing against his own had his arousal spiking again, and he hated that he was, without a doubt, pumping out wave after wave of pheromones, and Kyungsoo was just sitting there with that smirk. 

“Your suppressants must be weak if you're able to smell this good while on them,” A thigh slid between his legs and Jongin let a small whine break past his lips when it brushed up against his balls. Jongin tipped his head to the side, closed his eyes, and moaned when Kyungsoo’s mouth found its way onto his skin, teeth sinking into his skin as his hands made a trail over his body. 

Jongin whimpered again when Kyungsoo’s hands wrapped around him and squeezed his clothes ass, fingers using the thin material to their advantage and easily tracing down to Jongin’s rim and adding a delicious pressure that made his cock throb and his head spin.”K-kyungsoo,” he choked out the moan almost brokenly as the older boy pulled him in for a kiss...

And then suddenly Kyungsoo started shaking him. 

“-ey. Hey. Hey, Jongin! Wake up!” 

Jongin blearily opened his eyes, peeking out from under his fringe of lashes at the smiling person hovering over him. “Huh, what?” He mumbled, struggling to sit up and failing when his mate wouldn't get up to let him. “Let me up, Soo,” he whined, wiggling under the smaller man with a small, tired laugh. 

“I'm not letting you up until you tell me what that dream was all about,” His stubbornly perfect and obnoxious husband said, using his alpha strength to grasp Jongin’s arms and pin him to the bed, being careful not to apply too much pressure to the gentle swell of his omega’s belly. “It sounded awful interesting. And felt interesting too, with they way you were grinding against me like you were in heat.”

Jongin pouted at that, long since used to Kyungsoo’s absolute lack of grace, and unaffected by the lewd words. “I was just dreaming about the first time that you actually talked to me.” Jongin confessed without hesitation. He had no need to hide anything from his husband who already knew him inside and out. “Thinking back on it now, it's actually laughable how I fell for your fake little “tough, scary alpha trick”,” he giggled. “When the reality of it was that you were just an insecure kid, too shy and awkward to do anything other than just stare at me for the longest time when I wasn't staring back at you.” 

Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to pout and he did so without hesitation, heart-shaped lips plump and red when he poked them out. “I don't remember you being some confident young buck, either,” the alpha grumbled, burying his nose into Jongin’s neck and inhaling deeply. “You were just a shy horny little twink back then. And all that's changed now is that you're not shy anymore, and you're also getting fat.”

“How dare you?!” Jongin gasped, struggling under Kyungsoo again, swearing at his husband in more than one language. “You try getting pregnant, and let's see how flat your belly stays!” Frustrated tears were welling up in his eyes and Kyungsoo fought down the urge to coo at how cute his mate was. 

“No, baby, don't be sad, I was just teasing.” He promised, nuzzling Jongin’s neck lovingly. “My Jonginnie, I wouldn't have you any other way than you are, even if you get old and fat and I have to push you around in a chair, I'm still going to love you to the ends of the earth.” He leaned in for a kiss with a smile.

“That doesn't make sense, Soo,” Jongin sniffled. “The earth is round, it doesn't have ends.” He pondered rejecting the kiss, but gave in and tipped his mouth up to meet Kyungsoo’s, melting into his lover’s embrace. 

“That's the point, Jongin.” Kyungsoo mumbled against his lips. “Like the earth, my love for you will have no ends. But go in a loop for eternity.” He pulled back with a embarrassed and somewhat proud look in his face, making Jongin laugh.

“You are the cheesiest sap.” The omega snickered. “I cannot believe that I let you fuck me in that dance room on the _first day_ that we had officially met.”

“If it's fair, I think two years of pining after one another cluelessly made our situation a little different.” Kyungsoo defended in between nipping and tugging gently at Jongin’s lower lip. “And also, let’s not forget the hell we got from Yixing for it.” 

Jongin winced at the memory and shuddered. “That's such a turnoff, Soo, can't you just be quiet and kiss me again before I go soft?” He grumbled, inwardly cheering when his complaints earned him a heavy wave of his alpha’s scent blanketing him and pulling a moan from his throat. 

“You're such a persistent little prick.” Kyungsoo growled, rutting his hardness down against Jongin’s, having to slide his body down a little to do it. “I'm the one ruining the mood? I don't think so.” He mumbled to himself the whole time he was wrestling the blankets off of them and pushing Jongin’s legs apart. Jongin just watched him with a fond smile, his heart clenching sweetly at the way Kyungsoo worried his lower lip, tongue peeking out and flashing one of the only piercings that the alpha wore regularly still. 

“I love you, Soo.” He sighed the words softly and his heart swelled at the confused and adorable look on his husband’s face. 

“Where did that come from?” Kyungsoo asked, pushing Jongin’s thighs further apart and using one hand to gather up the slick leaking from his ass and prepare him gently. 

“I-ah! I just felt like i~t.” Jongin panted in between the words, his moans and gasps chopping them up. “I just love you so much, Soo.” His words weren't sad. Nor was the situation, but Jongin felt his eyes watering anyways, and he inwardly cursed his unstable emotions when a tear slipped down his cheek. 

“Hey, baby, don't cry tonight.” Kyungsoo teased, abandoning the prep in favor of consoling his emotionally exhausted mate. “I love you too, my Jonginnie, more than the moon and the stars and the air I breathe.”

“Don't try to make me laugh by quoting song lyrics at me,” Jongin said, choking back another sniffle and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Just kiss me and fuck me now.” He demanded, wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist insistently. 

“Whatever you say,” Kyungsoo laughed, smearing his precum and Jongin’s slick over his cock and pushing inside with a satisfied grunt. “Fuck, how are you always so tight?” Jongin’s ass was clamping wonderfully around his cock, making him double and breathe hot, heavy breaths into the omega’s sensitive neck. His hips moved almost of their own accord and that was okay as Kyungsoo pulled Jongin into a steamy kiss. 

Jongin was moaning and gasping wantonly into Kyungsoo’s mouth as he was stuffed over and over again with the alpha’s huge cock (yes, Jongin had been very right about the size of Kyungsoo’s dick), he shed more tears, of desperation and need though, silent trails of raw want and lust, much as the first time they were together. 

“Oh fuck, Soo, baby, I want your knot, please!” Jongin pleaded, breaking their kiss to nuzzle into the crease of Kyungsoo’s neck lovingly. “Please, please, Soo, knot me. Fill me up again.” His voice was cracked and raw and it sent shivers of desire chasing up the alpha’s spine. 

“You want it?” Kyungsoo taunted, shock his hips forward forcefully and getting a choked “Yes!” In return. “You want me to fill you up with my knot? Stretch you open so nice and wide.”

He was already swelling and Kyungsoo didn't bother stopping his motions until he was forced by the lack of room when his knot was swollen too big and he was locked into his mate. Jongin was desperate and begging and crying again, and all it took was a few tugs of Kyungsoo’s hand and the omega was cumming all over himself, his orgasm followed shortly after Kyungsoo’s first as the alpha's knot began to slowly shrink. 

“You know that I hate going to sleep covered in cum.” Jongin grumbled after the glow had faded and Kyungsoo was still floating in his. 

“Well then you shouldn't have woke up and asked for sex.”

“I didn't wake up and ask for sex! I woke up and you _pinned me down_.”

“Jonginnie, when you wake up hard and moaning my name, there's literally two options after that. Either you want sex, or you tell me to shut up and go to sleep.”

“Oh just shut up and go to sleep, Soo.” 

“Love you too. Night, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> bangtansugamin@Tumblr


End file.
